How It's Supposed To Be
by JumpForJoy22
Summary: Elliot, Olivia, and Casey are all in college. Elliot and Olivia meet each other randomly and form a great love affair. EO, and tons of angst! R&R! Finally updated after a three year hiatus!
1. Chance Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns the characters and the fantasies are purely my own.**

**New story time. All right, I wanted to write a story of younger Elliot/Olivia. It has Casey as a secondary/main character, as usual.**

**Summary: Elliot, Olivia, and Casey are all students at Columbia University. One day, Olivia and Elliot meet. So now we're going to trace their trials and tribulations. Not to mention Casey on the side, I wrote in her schizophrenic ex-fiance. This story isn't going to be pure fluff. I smell angst.**

**Thank you to SVUlover because she helped with this fic so far an she's amazing! Thanks Jen!**

**Anywho, I want your guys reviews on if I should continue or not. Plus, I love love love suggestions :)**

Olivia walked down the halls to her room. She heard voices shouting behind some doors, and other doors contained pure silence. Olivia approached her own door and heard voices inside. 

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Olivia heard a woman shout. It was Casey, her roommate. Some people say you will never be friends with your college roommate but Casey and Olivia were the opposite. Since they met on the first day of freshman year, they'd done everything together. 

"What if I don't wanna?" Olivia heard a familiar voice, it was Charlie, Casey's boyfriend. Lately, they'd been fighting more and more. 

"Screw you Charlie. Get outta here before Olivia gets back." Casey was shouting even louder than before. Olivia took that as her cue to come in. 

"Hey Casey. Hello Charlie." Olivia smiled and put her books down on her desk. 

"I'll see you later Case." Charlie walked over to Casey and their lips met in a passion-infused kiss. Olivia looked down at her feet awkwardly. She heard footsteps and looked up. Charlie was on his way out the door and Casey was now sitting on her bed. 

"What was that about?" Olivia walked over to her twin size bed and faced Casey. 

"We were just talking and than he started freaking out. I have no idea what's up with him lately, he's been acting really strange." Casey sighed heavily and squeezed a stuffed animal. 

Charlie and Casey had been dating since the summer before freshman year. Their relationship had seemed unshakable up until a few months ago. Charlie started acting different and Casey had no clue how to deal with him anymore. Everyday, she got more sick of it but she stayed around. 

"I promise I'm only going to ask this once and even now I don't want to ask it but as your friend I have to." Olivia's tone had changed so she sounded completely serious. 

"Whatever Liv. You're going to ask either way." Casey rolled her eyes and turned so she was looking straight ahead and not at Olivia. 

Olivia sighed heavily. "Has he hit you?" 

"Where did that come from Liv?" Casey had quickly turned so she was facing Olivia again. "We fight sometimes so suddenly he hits me? What the hell?" 

"That's not an answer." Olivia said calmly from her bed. 

"I don't have to answer you." Casey stood up and stormed out of the room. Olivia stood up to go after her but decided it was better to let her cool off a bit before they talked again. 

Olivia sighed heavily and walked over to her desk. She pulled her laptop out of her bag and plugged it into the wall. She logged into her e-mail account and there was nothing new. She didn't have any work to do so she shut her computer back down and left the room. 

Olivia walked down the halls and observed the noises. A few people she recognized from the public bathroom mumbled a hello and Olivia smiled in response. She reached the doors to the outside and pushed them open. The wind was a bit cold and Olivia squeezed her sweatshirt tighter on her body. She wondered around campus mindlessly. 

Olivia felt someone bump into her. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention." Olivia quickly bent down and began to gather up the books. After the two had gathered all the books, Olivia stood up and looked at the person's face. 

It was a man she'd never met before. "I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going." He was cute he had blue eyes and a nice body. Olivia suddenly felt very uncomfortable as she felt his eyes burning on her skin. 

"It's fine. I don't think I've ever met you before..." The man smiled, he had a great smile, his teeth were perfect. "I'm Elliot." Elliot stuck his hand towards Olivia. 

"I'm Olivia. Nice to meet you in this awkward way." Olivia smiled and shook his hand back. 

Elliot laughed. Olivia felt as though the ice had been broken. "So where are you headed to?" 

"I'm going to my dorm." Elliot said, he motioned for her to keep walking. "It's freezing out, are you headed home?" 

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I live in Whitter Hall." The two walked side by side and continued to make small talk. 

"Me too. I've never seen you around, I live on the second floor in a single. How about you? Where are you at?" Elliot asked. 

"I live on the third floor with my friend Casey." Olivia squeezed her arms as she talked. The wind was blowing and lowering the temperature. Olivia just wanted to get inside the dorm. 

"Oh that's cool. Do you ever go to parties on campus?" Elliot rubbed his hands together and blew on them in an attempt to generate some heat. 

"Sometimes, since I turned twenty-one I spend more time in clubs and bars. Frat parties are no longer my scene." Olivia laughed at the thought of all the nights when Casey and her were freshman and they went out. They weren't all positive memories but something they both looked back on and laughed. 

"Yeah, I always go to that new club... Pure. It's pretty nice, have you ever been there?" Elliot asked quickly, they were only three hundred feet away from the dormitory. 

"No. I've heard about it though. Casey goes there with her boyfriend sometimes." Olivia said. She didn't want to go back inside to her empty dorm room and wait for Casey to come home and blow up on her again. 

"You should go up there sometime. Maybe we could go together." Elliot said nervously. Olivia paused before answering. "Sorry, I was way too forward." Elliot spoke quickly, his walking pace also sped up. 

"No, that'd be nice. Do you have a cell phone?" Olivia smiled politely. 

"Um yeah hold on." Elliot pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket. He handed it to Olivia. "Do you wanna put your number in here?" 

Olivia took the phone and entered her number. "Here you go." Olivia handed him his phone back. They had arrived at the door. Elliot pulled the door open. "Go right ahead." Olivia walked in front of Elliot and entered the dorm. 

They walked over to the elevator and pushed the button. They continued on with small talk until the elevator arrived. No one else got on and they both pushed their floor numbers. The elevator was at the second floor before they knew it. 

"Well, this is my stop." Elliot said as he stepped forward. 

"Seems like it." Olivia smiled at Elliot who was stepping out of the elevator. 

"I'll text you later or something and we'll set up at a dat...I mean time." The door began to close but Olivia hit the open button. 

"Okay, I'll see you later. It was nice meeting you." Olivia smiled warmly. 

"You too, bye." Elliot stood outside the doors until they closed, this time Olivia didn't hit the open button but instead continued up to her dorm room. The doors opened on the third floor and Olivia floated off. She felt as though she was on cloud nine. Olivia continued down the hall to her dorm room. She stuck the key into the lock and turned it. Casey still wasn't home and Olivia frowned. She couldn't wait to tell Casey about Elliot but it seemed she was going to have to wait. 

Olivia walked over to her bed and laid down. She shut her eyes for a few minutes until she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw she had a text message from an unknown number. She opened the phone and read the text message. 

_I know this sounds weird but I couldnt stop thinkin about u. What u doin? Elliot_

Olivia seemed to explode internally. She had hoped he'd contact her and the sooner the better. Some people would have thought it was kind of creepy but she thought it was cute. She decided to wait five minutes so he didn't think she was just sitting around waiting. After five minutes, she texted him back. 

_Nothin. Just sittin here. What about u?_

Olivia read the text three times and hesitated before sending it. While she waiting for the text message, she felt as though she going to burst. She wanted him to text back... and quickly. She felt her phone vibrate on her leg and looked down. On the outside, she saw Elliot's name and flipped it open. 

_Same thing. Wanna get a coffee or just come chill? My room #s 224. Come down or somethin._

Olivia smiled. She wanted to go really bad but her and Casey had established a rule about going to people's rooms. If you didn't know them, you couldn't go. It was good rule after Olivia decided to go up to a frat boy's room to 'play video games', if it hadn't been for Casey, Olivia would have been in a dangerous situation. But under the circumstances, Olivia decided to screw Casey and go anyway. She sent Casey a quick text saying she was going to see some girlfriends on campus, not completely truthful, but somewhat. Olivia than replied to Elliot's text. 

_Ill be there in fifteen minutes. See u there!_

Olivia hit the send button than ran over to the mirror. She starred at herself briefly before she took her hair out of the ponytail. She quickly brushed it and straightened out the kink that the hair tie had left. Olivia grabbed a make up brush and began to work on her face. When she looked down at her cell phone she realized she'd already wasted twenty minutes and hadn't even changed her clothes. Olivia quickly threw the make up down and threw a hoodie on with some jeans. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked nice but still casual. She grabbed her keys and cell phone and left her dorm room. 

She hurried down the hall and decided to take the stairs. Olivia figured some exercise would help her calm her nerves. She reached the bottom of the stairs and felt her cell phone vibrating. The outside said 'New text message from Casey.' Olivia flipped her phone open and read the message. 

_Do what u want. ill be with charlie. maybe home l8r who knows._

Olivia sighed. She wasn't comfortable with Casey staying overnight alone with Charlie, who lived off campus in his own apartment. He had a few parties over the years but that was usually the only time Olivia ever went to his place. She decided not to text back and continued on to Elliot's room. 

Olivia pushed the door open and walked down the hallway which was almost identical to the one leading to her dorm. She counted down the numbers _230, 229, 228, 227, 226, 225. _She reached 224 and was instantly nervous and debated turning around. Almost subconsciously she found herself walking down and knocking on Elliot's door. Olivia heard rustling on the other side of the door and than Elliot appeared in front of her. 

"Hey. I was starting to think you were blowing me off." Elliot smiled. Olivia looked down at her watch, it had been nearly forty minutes since she texted Elliot. 

"Sorry, I tried to look nice for you." Olivia smiled. 

"You do. Come in, than we can go out for coffee or something." Elliot motioned for Olivia to come in. Olivia walked passed him and her arm brushed against him, she felt an intense tingle go up her arm. 

Elliot smiled as he took her scent. She smelled like vanilla and he loved it. It was out of character for him to invite a stranger to his dorm room but something about Olivia made him feel like he'd know her his entire life, and not just for the past hour. 

"I just gotta straighten up a bit, my roommate's a bit anal." Olivia laughed as she starred at the few books on his bookshelf. There were criminal justice books and some psychology. 

"What are you majoring in?" Olivia asked without taking her eyes off the books. 

"Criminal justice with a double major in psychology." Elliot said, he was straightening up some books on his desk. 

"No way! Me too! How haven't we met each other before?" Olivia turned around and laughed. 

"No clue, what year are you?" Elliot asked. He looked up from his books to look at Olivia. 

"I'm a junior." Olivia said as she continued to survey the tiny room. 

"Oh. I'm a senior." Elliot said. He walked over to where Olivia was. 

"That's awesome." Olivia began to feel a bit uncomfortable as Elliot moved closer. "So how about that coffee?" Olivia asked awkwardly. 

"Uhh... right. Let's go. You drink Starbucks right?" Elliot questioned. 

"Of course. I'm a college student. Eighty percent of my money is blown at Starbucks." Olivia smiled. 

"Dumb question. Sorry." Elliot looked down. Olivia felt bad because he looked embarrassed. 

"Don't be. You were just being polite. You're all right." Olivia said politely. 

"Okay, let me grab a sweatshirt and we'll go." Elliot walked to his closet and pulled out a Columbia sweatshirt. He pulled it over his head and straightened it out. "All right. Let's go." 

Olivia smiled and opened the door. She held it open and Elliot followed close behind. "Which Starbucks do you go to?" Elliot asked. 

"The one on Fullerton." Olivia said. "But it doesn't really matter, there's one on every block." 

Elliot laughed. "That's very true." The two continued to make awkward small talk the entire walk to the store. At times the conversation would stop, and they would both laugh uncomfortably. 

Elliot opened the door and motioned for Olivia to go in front of him. Olivia exploded inside at the thought of how much of a gentleman he was. It seemed impossible to find a guy who wasn't hell bent on sleeping with you from the get go. "Thanks." Olivia said softly. She walked into the little establishment and looked at the tables. She looked to her right and saw the back of Casey's head. Olivia turned around quickly and pushed Elliot out of the store before Casey could see them. 

"What was that about?" Elliot questioned. His face was scrunched up, he was obviously confused. 

"Sorry, I told my roommate, Casey, that I was on campus with a couple girlfriends." Olivia said quickly. 

"Oh..." Elliot seemed disappointed. 

"No! It's not like that, we got in a fight. Long story short, I really don't want her to ruin our dat... plans." Olivia said. She felt a cheeks turn a light shade of pink. 

"I understand. Don't worry about it... like you said, there's a Starbucks on every corner." Elliot laughed and Olivia joined it. 

The two walked two blocks to the next Starbucks. They walked in, the store was nearly empty and Elliot smiled. "What do you want?" Olivia told him her order and reached into her pocket to get money. 

"Don't worry about it. I'll get it." Elliot smiled. 

Olivia frowned. "No, let me give you money." Elliot laughed. 

"It's not a debate, I'm paying for you. If it makes you feel better, you can pay next time." Elliot smiled. 

Olivia sighed heavily and put her hands on the table. "Fine." Olivia pouted quietly. If she didn't pay for herself, she felt like she was on a date. 

Elliot walked away to order and get their coffee. Olivia pulled her phone out of her jeans pocket which was flashing. Olivia opened it up to see a text message from Casey. 

_Where r u? i thought i saw u at starbucks._

Olivia sighed a typed a quick reply saying she was still on campus. She felt bad about lying. Casey had been her best friend for three years and now she was lying to her about a guy she'd known less than three hours. Where had her head gone? 


	2. Casey's Surprise

**Due to popular demand, chapter two is complete!! I loved all the positive encouragement I got for the first chapter! Thanks a bunch. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last! Review!**

Elliot returned to the table and Olivia set her cell phone down. He placed the coffee on the table and sat across from Olivia. Olivia reached out and picked up her coffee. "Thank you." She brought the coffee to her lips and took a sip.

"No, thank you for hanging out with me." Elliot smiled as he drank his coffee. Olivia smiled as wide as possible.

"You say that like it's a chore. I'm excited to hang out with you." Olivia smiled. Elliot opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the sound of a phone vibrating on the phone.

"Crap, sorry." Olivia quickly reached out and picked up her phone. It was a text message from Casey.

_all right, i'll see u at home in a bit._

Olivia flipped her phone shut without typing a response. She put her phone in the front pocket of her jeans. Olivia looked up to catch Elliot starring at her, he quickly turned away. "So anyway, how was your day going before we met?" Elliot asked.

"Pretty crappy. Casey and I had gotten into a fight like twenty minutes before I knocked your books out of your hands." Olivia smiled.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Elliot questioned. Olivia didn't feel like talking about it but she figured she'd tell him.

"Her boyfriend. He's been really weird lately and I don't really approve of him anymore." Olivia sighed. "It's just frustrating that she's picking him over me."

"I'm sure it's not like that. Love makes people do crazy things." Elliot took a drink of coffee. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Olivia smiled. "No, I don't have a boyfriend. How about you?"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend." Elliot said sarcastically.

"Well, that's good. How about a girlfriend?" Olivia questioned. She was dying to hear the answer.

"Nope, I'm swinging single." Elliot said. Olivia's heart exploded. She was happy she actually stood a chance with him.

"Yeah. How's the New York singles scene treating you?" Olivia took a long drink of coffee. 

Elliot starred into Olivia's eyes, she felt kind of intimidated but she continued to stare back. "My luck seems to be turning around."

Olivia felt her cheeks begin to warm up. She broke her gaze into Elliot's eyes when she heard the bell above the door chime. She looked up to see a middle aged couple walking in, hand in hand. She smiled and turned back to Elliot. The two continued to talk for nearly an hour until Olivia looked out the window and saw it was dark outside.

"I think we should head back to campus." Olivia said half hearted. She was having a great time in with Elliot but was hoping to beat Casey back to their room. She didn't feel like receiving the third degree if she came in later.

"Sure, let's head out." Elliot grabbed Olivia's empty cup of coffee and threw it in the garbage. The two than left the coffeehouse and headed back to campus.

"I can't wait for it to be over 50 degrees again." Olivia complained. The wind lowered the temperature another ten degrees and it drove Olivia insane, she preferred the warm weather.

"Do you want my sweatshirt?" Elliot asked politely. Olivia melted inside, he was such a gentleman.

"No thank you. It'll only take like five minutes and you'll freeze. Thanks for the offer." Olivia smiled at Elliot. She began to angle her steps so she was walking even closer to him. Olivia teeth began to chatter because of the cold.

"If you won't take my sweatshirt, I'll use my body to warm you up." Elliot said. Olivia's mind quickly went to the dirtiest places known to man. Her mind began to wonder when she felt Elliot's arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to him.

Olivia let out a nervous laugh which she tried to disguise as casual. Her attempt either worked or Elliot was to polite to mention it. "I feel warmer already."

Elliot laughed and squeezed even tighter. The two continued their walk back to their hall in this position. Elliot pulled the door open and walked in with Olivia. He moved his hand over her shoulder. Olivia's heart broke a little, she didn't want him to stop. The two walked over to the elevator and Elliot stepped in and pressed Olivia's floor only.

"Aren't you going to go to your room?" Olivia questioned. Her mind told her to send him home but her body wanted him more than anything.

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't walk you to your door?" Elliot said.

The elevator ride was a quiet as they rode up to the third floor. Olivia stepped off first and Elliot followed. "So where's your room?" Elliot asked innocently.

"It's just down the hall, we'll be there soon." Olivia led the way. She reached her door and turned around to Elliot. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Thanks for the company." Elliot said in response. They both shifted awkwardly than let out nervous laughter.

"So, I guess I'll see you around...?" Olivia said awkwardly. Neither of them were quite sure how to end the night.

"Definitely." Elliot pulled Olivia's body closer to his in what seemed like one movement. Olivia didn't mind but she was a bit startled. Olivia slapped Elliot on the chest and laughed awkwardly.

Elliot put his hand on the bottom of Olivia's chin and tilted her head up towards his face. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" A woman shouted from behind Elliot. They quickly jumped apart and turned to see Casey standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Umm... Casey, this is Elliot. Elliot, Casey." Olivia said awkwardly.

Elliot nodded his head at Casey. "Nice to meet you." He turned back to Olivia. "I'm going to go home now. I'll call you later or something." Elliot put his head down and walked past Casey to the stairs.

"Who the hell was that?" Casey said as she walked forward with her key in her hand. "Better yet, what the hell did I just witness?" Casey put her key in the door and opened the door. Olivia followed behind her and locked the door behind her.

"He's just some guy." Olivia said quietly. She walked over to her closet to pick out some flannel pants to throw on. She began to search for some.

"Just some guy? So do you just go around macking people behind my back?" Casey said from the other side of the room.

"It's not like that Casey. Why are you so concerned anyway?" Olivia said smugly. "You've been too busy with Charlie to know what's going on with me."

"Olivia, I'm not here to freaking fight with you, I'm asking you about a guy who I just caught you macking with. You basically have to tell me." Casey said calmly.

"We weren't macking. Unfortunately, you interrupted before we could get that far." Olivia said bitterly from the closet.

"Do you even know him?" Casey questioned.

"Casey, quite honestly, I don't have to tell you anything." Olivia said as she popped her head up from her closet with a pair of pants in her hand.

"Are you kidding me Liv? I've told you everything for the last three years." Casey was standing up now.

"That's a lie. I asked you one serious question today and you left." Olivia was unbuttoning her pants and kicking them off her legs. She pulled her pajama pants on her legs. "Why can't you tell me that one thing?"

"BECAUSE IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!!!" Casey was now shouting.

"Screw you Casey. You know damn well it's my business if your boyfriend's hitting you!" Olivia was now shouting too.

"You assume the worst because we fight sometimes OLIVIA! He's just going through a phase. And it's just..." Casey fell to the floor and began to sob. Olivia rushed over to Casey's side and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Case. I'm sorry babe. Shhh... Please don't cry." Olivia whispered quietly into Casey's ear. "It's okay hun."

"No, it's not Liv." Casey said loudly and continued to sob into her knees.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked. She didn't know if she meant the fight or something bigger. Casey began to cry heavier. "Case, tell me, it's all right. I'm here."

"Liv, I can't tell you. Ch-Charlie said not to." Casey said through her sobs.

"Casey, he isn't in control of you. I'm your best friend. Tell me." Olivia said gently.

"I can't Liv. I CAN'T!" Casey shouted.

"CASEY!" Olivia grabbed Casey by her face. "Tell me what's going on."

"I'm late..." Casey said quietly. Olivia let go of her face and Casey continued to cry into her knees. "What am I supposed to do Liv? I'm only 21..."

"Don't worry about it babe. We'll find out. Come on, let's go to the drug store." Olivia said quietly.

"NO! Liv, I can't buy that. Charlie said we'll do it together." Casey exclaimed.

"How about this? I go buy it and than you'll take it and we won't tell Charlie." Olivia suggested. Casey wanted to know, it was her body and she couldn't understand why Charlie wouldn't want her to do this.

"Okay... I'm not going with." Casey said.

"It's okay, I'll go. Get into bed and I'll be back in like twenty minutes." Olivia squeezed Casey and tucked her into bed. "I'll be back soon."

Olivia grabbed her jacket and walked out of the room. She caught the elevator and stopped on the second floor. She walked to a door and knocked. "HANG ON!" She heard a man yell from the other side of the door. Within thirty seconds, Elliot was standing in front of Olivia in a pair of flannel pants and no shirt. Olivia couldn't stop starring at how muscular his chest was.

"What's wrong Olivia?" Elliot questioned. He had genuine concern in his voice.

"Do you wanna walk to CVS with me?" Olivia asked desperately. She didn't want to go alone. It was dark and Olivia didn't feel safe walking alone.

"Sure. Come in, I'll throw a shirt on and we'll go." Elliot walked over to his closet and pulled out a Yankee's shirt. "So what do you need from CVS?"

"A pregnancy test." Olivia said mindlessly. She was still focused on his chest.

"For you?" Elliot exclaimed.

Olivia snapped back to reality. "Oh God no. It's for Casey."

Elliot pulled the shirt over his head and grabbed a jacket. "Okay, let's go."

Olivia walked out of the door and Elliot followed behind her. He locked the door behind them and the two walked towards the elevator. "So... this is a bit awkward." Elliot said while they waited.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to walk alone and things ended awkwardly today." Olivia said while she starred down at her feet. She felt his eyes burning on her skin.

"Yeah, that was weird. Maybe it's best she came. I'm usually not that... forward." Elliot said. Olivia looked up and smiled.

"Me neither." Olivia laughed. "I'm sorry about Casey. We were fighting and all that jazz." Olivia sighed heavily over her fight with Casey, especially when she knew what she knew now.

"I understand. Don't worry about it. We can always do that some other time." The elevator arrived as Elliot finished his sentence. They both walked onto the crowded elevator. They had to squeeze against each to fight in the elevator. Olivia felt her cheeks warm up as Elliot pulled her hips closer to him. She knew he was only doing it to make room for other people, but she was beginning to feel a bit flustered.

After thirty seconds, the elevator arrived on the first level and people began to pile out. Elliot reluctantly let go of Olivia's hips when they walked off the elevator. They were silent as they walked to the doors.

"So..." Elliot said awkwardly. They were now two hundred feet from the dormitory. "I know you probably have a lot on your mind so we could walk in silence or you could talk my ear off."

Olivia smiled at Elliot. "Thanks. I'm just pissed. Like Casey and Charlie are stupid! What possesses you to not wear a condom? I mean honestly, they're like a buck fifty for a three pack."

Elliot laughed. "Heat of the moment. I mean once you're worked up, the last thing you want to do is go grab a rubber." Elliot's expression tensed up. "But you're right, condoms are definitely the way to go."

"I don't see why they don't get that." Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry."

Elliot laughed and grabbed Olivia's hand. "Don't be, I just want to cheer you up." Olivia was expecting him to let go of her hand but when he didn't, she had no complaints.

"Well, it's working." Olivia said under breath. They were crossing the street to the CVS. Elliot still hadn't let go of Olivia's hand. They entered the store and Olivia sighed. They continued to walk, hand in hand, towards the female health aisle. They stopped in front of the pregnancy tests and starred at the wall.

Olivia leaned up and whispered into Elliot's ear. "How do you pick a pregnancy test?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Elliot whispered back.

A sales associate came walking towards them. "Do you two need some help?"

"Yes, actually. Which pregnancy test do suggest?" Elliot asked. Olivia slapped him on the chest and shot him a look of pure hatred.

"No need to be embarrassed ma'am." The woman said to Olivia.

"Me? I'm not embarrassed. This isn't for me." Olivia said, though she wasn't embarrassed, her cheeks began to change color.

"Oh right." The sales associate said. "I suggest First Response."

"Okay, thanks for your help." Elliot said as he reached forward to grab one off the shelf.

"Good luck to you guys... or whoever it's for." The sales associate turned away and went into another aisle.

"I hate you." Olivia said. "Why would you ask for help? You never ask for an associate's help when you're shopping for something personal."

Elliot laughed. "Someone's still a bit red. And you don't hate me."

Olivia grabbed the pregnancy test from Elliot. "I know, come on let's go pay. Casey's waiting." Olivia led Elliot to the register. The two paid and left the store.

"Is Charlie there now?" Elliot asked as they walked towards the campus.

"He shouldn't be. I wouldn't doubt that Casey called him." Olivia said smugly.

"Do you really not like the guy?" Elliot asked.

Olivia pondered the thought for a second. "I like him but it's just that he's been such an ass to Casey lately. Like every time she talks about him, it's about a fight they got in." Olivia chose not to tell Elliot her theory about Charlie.

"Yeah... I understand." Elliot said quietly.

"Yeah, it's complicated, you'd have to see a fight between them to fully understand." Olivia said.

The two walked through to doors of the halls and entered the lobby. "Ah, home sweet home." Elliot said sarcastically. He led Olivia by her hand to the elevator and it arrived almost immediately.

Olivia and Elliot stood side by side on the elevator. A few other people were on but they all got off on Elliot's floor. "I'll walk to your floor. Maybe not your door..." Elliot joked.

"Sounds like a plan." Olivia said hopefully. The elevator arrived at Olivia's floor. "Well, thanks for going with me. I really needed someone to vent to."

"I'm glad you thought to invite me." Elliot said. "I guess I'll let you go."

"I'll see you later." Olivia walked by Elliot to walk off the elevator but she felt a tug on her wrist. "Wh-?" Olivia's sentence was interrupted by Elliot's lips on her mouth.

Elliot pulled back. "Text me tomorrow. We'll get coffee and you can pay."

Olivia was still in shock as she walked off the elevator. "See you Elliot." She continued down the hallway to her room and pulled out her key. She opened the door and looked in to see Casey under the covers of her bed.

"Casey." Olivia said as she walked towards the bed.

"Yeah Liv?" Casey answered quickly.

"I'm home." Olivia said.

"Oh okay." Casey responded. Olivia walked closer to Casey's bed.

"Are you ready?" Olivia asked as she sat down on her own bed.

"Let's do it in the morning." Casey said. Olivia was confused so she walked up to Casey's bed and lifted the covers. Underneath she found Casey with a man's body on top of her.

"That's just great Casey. I hope you two are having fun. Isn't that what got you into this mess?" Olivia shouted. She picked up the clothes from the other side of the bed and threw them on the bed. "Get dressed Charlie and get out." Olivia turned around so he could dress in privacy.

"LIV! You can't make him leave! This is my room too!" Casey shouted back. "If we want to have sex here, we can."

Olivia turned back around. "Are you freaking kidding me? I wasn't even kissing a guy and you got your panties in a bundle. Screw you and your boyfriend."

Charlie jumped out of bed in his boxers. "No, Olivia! SCREW YOU! You have no clue what the hell we were doing! It's not of your damn business. Keep your nose the hell out of our life." Charlie took a step towards Olivia.

"CHARLIE DON'T!" Casey shouted from the bed, she was now sitting up with the blanket covering herself.

"SHUT UP CASEY!" Charlie shouted at Casey. He took another step towards Olivia.

"What Charlie? Are you going to hit me?" Olivia said calmly. Charlie took another step towards Olivia and she felt her nerves tighten up...

**Muhahaha, cliff hanger. I'm sure you're all ready to beat so I'm going to go start chapter three before the threats start! Review please!**


	3. STOP!

**I tried to get this up nice and quick, I don't think I got it up very fast. I tried though ) so no threats? Fan Fiction is really maturing. All right, so please review. And I'm not sure if I'll have a chance to update this weekend. I have a lot of family things going on. **

Olivia took a step back from Charlie. "It takes a lot of balls to intimidate someone half your size."

Charlie didn't respond but took a step towards Olivia who continued to walk around the room. After three more steps, Olivia was against the wall. "CHARLIE! I'm not Casey. I'll call the police!"

"And tell them what?" Charlie said. He leaned forward and whispered. "I could kill you and not leave a mark on you."

Olivia's stomach tightened into knots. She was actually scared now. She figured if Charlie was serious about what he was saying, she'd provoke him a little bit. "Than do it Charlie. Don't be a little bitch, come on. Do it!"

Charlie's face erupted with anger. He pushed a pile of books and papers off the desk. Charlie began to shout in Olivia's face. "What's your problem bitch! Do you wanna die?" Charlie put his hands on Olivia's shoulders and shook her. Olivia snapped her eyes shut. She was going to die in her dorm room and she had come to accept it.

After a few seconds, Olivia felt her shoulders being released and heard a thud on the floor. She opened her eyes to see Casey holding an American Literature book over Charlie.

"Stay the hell away from her Charlie!" Casey shouted. "You okay Liv?"

"I'm good. Come on Casey. Let it go." Olivia said quietly. Olivia went to reach for her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Liv, please don't call the police." Casey pleaded. "I'll talk to him. Liv. Trust me."

"Casey, he just shook me and I'm sure he's done worse to you." Olivia sighed, she didn't want Casey to be upset but she didn't want to enable the abuser.

"Liv. I swear, he's only blown up on me like this once and it was months ago. It's fine. Please don't call." Casey continued to plead with Olivia. "I'll make him leave and we can sit around I promise. I'll do anything, just don't call."

Olivia sighed heavily. "Fine Case. Get him the hell out of here and I don't want to see him back here again." Olivia instantly regretted her decision. She knew Charlie wouldn't stop whatever he was doing to Casey.

Olivia walked over to her bed and put her head down. She began to sob quietly into the pillow. Behind her, she heard Casey whispering to Charlie. Olivia pulled her pillow over her ears in an attempt to block out the world.

A few minutes later, Olivia felt someone rubbing her back. She turned around to see Casey. She surveyed the room and saw Charlie was gone and someone, she assumed Casey, straightened up the books.

"Do you wanna push the beds together and watch movies?" Casey asked. This was something Casey and Olivia used to do a lot during their sophomore year of college. They went through a phase where all they did was go to class and watch movies.

"Sure." Olivia said half-heartedly. She honestly wanted to go kick Charlie's skull in but she decided to try to get to the bottom of what was going on between him and Casey.

"I'll push the beds together and you grab a movie." Casey pushed and pulled the beds together while Olivia looked on their movie shelf for something interesting. Olivia picked up Now and Then. The disc was worn from the number of times Olivia and Casey had watched it.

Olivia walked over to the DVD player and put the disk in. She flipped the TV on and climbed into bed beside Casey. "Now and Then Liv?"

Olivia smiled. "It's my favorite."

"Mine too, we've probably seen it two hundred times between us." Casey laughed. "It's so sad that that isn't an exaggeration."

"I know." Olivia laughed along with Casey. "So how are you feeling?"

"Screwed up." Casey said quietly. She was starring at the television.

"Mentally or physically?" Olivia focused on the television as well. But she anxiously waited for Casey's answer.

"Both." Casey sighed and turned her body towards Olivia. "Physically, it's possible I have a baby in my uterus and mentally, my boyfriend just tried to kill my best friend. It's a lethal combination."

"I would imagine. Casey, you just need to trust your gut. You know your body. You've been late before. Remember freshman year, you were late because you started to drink more and exercise less?" Olivia squeezed Casey's hand. "And Charlie's an asshole. Don't think about him right now."

"It's easier said than done." Casey said quietly. "Why don't you tell me about that cute guy you were macking outside the door earlier?"

"Oh my God! Casey Novak, we were not macking." Olivia slapped Casey's arm. She felt her cheeks begin to heat up.

"If you didn't mack him, why are you getting so red!" Casey teased. Olivia buried her face in her pillow and began to laugh like a maniac. "You definitely made out with him!"

Olivia lifted her face from the pillow expose her beat red face. "Casey, I swear on our relationship that I didn't mack that boy."

Casey appeared to think it over. "I believe you because I'm your number one lover." Casey said sarcastically.

"Okay..." Olivia responded. "Maybe we should separate the beds..."

Casey starred Olivia down. "So who was this lover boy? Have I met him before?"

"There's nothing to tell..." Olivia said quietly. She didn't feel like telling Casey how great her love life was going while Casey's slowly went down the drain.

"Don't give me that crap. Who was he?" Casey asked, her voice sounded agitated.

"His name's Elliot. He lives downstairs, he's a senior. He's cool." Olivia tried to keep it short and to the point. She knew Casey was going to try to pry more.

"Oh I see. You don't want to give me the detail, that's fine. For once, I won't be a naggy bitch." Casey said with an undertone of bitterness in her voice.

"Casey, it's not like that. I don't think that at all." Olivia pleaded with Casey.

"Whatever Liv. I'm going to bed." Casey rolled over and pretended to sleep.

"I'm not staying here. I can't deal with this." Olivia kicked over the covers and stood up. Casey rolled over in bed to face Olivia.

"I don't give a crap. Go sleep with your little lover boy!" Casey snapped.

"I don't want to end up late like you." Olivia rushed to the desk to grab her keys and cell phone.

"At least I'm in a committed relationship." Casey was now sitting up facing Olivia.

"Yeah, abuse is real commitment." Olivia shouted as she walked out the door. She slammed it shut behind her, she didn't bother to lock it, Casey was a big girl she could handle it herself. Olivia stormed down the hall to the stairs. She figured the exercise would calm her down but when she reached the second floor she didn't feel any better.

She continued to the ground floor and she was still angry. Olivia walked to the cafeteria and took a sit at an empty table. She put her head down and began to cry. Olivia had her head down for a good five minutes when she heard a voice. "Is this seat taken?"

Olivia slowly raised her head. "Fu..." Olivia turned to see Elliot standing over her. "No, take a seat." Olivia attempted to cover up the fact she was just crying. "What are you doing here?"

Elliot starred at Olivia's puffy red eyes. "Eating. What's wrong?"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Elliot grabbed her hand. "Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it."

Olivia smiled. "It's not like that, I really just don't want to think or talk about it." Olivia squeezed his hand. "But thanks for caring enough to ask."

Elliot smiled back. "I'm sure you don't want to be sad in front of all these people. Do you wanna go up to my room?"

Olivia answered with a doubt in her mind. "Let's go." Olivia stood up and grabbed Elliot's hand. The two walked up the stairs to the second floor and into Elliot's dorm room.

"Where is your roommate?" Olivia asked as she sat on one of the beds.

"He's upstate visiting his parents for the weekend." Elliot responded as he kicked off his shoes and threw down his keys.

Olivia began to sweat slightly. "It's like one hundred degrees in here!" Olivia pulled her sweatshirt over her head. "You're insane."

"I just like the heat." Elliot turned around and his smile turned to a frown. "What's on your shoulders?"

"What do you mean?" Olivia looked at both her shoulders and frowned. "Casey and I got in a fight."

Elliot starred at her for a brief moment. "There's no way in hell Casey did that."

"Well she did..." Olivia's voice began to trail off.

"I believe that you got in a fight but someone else did that." Elliot said. "Olivia just tell me. It's okay. I just want to help you."

Olivia's bottom lip began to quiver. "You can't do anything if I tell you who did it. I can handle it..." Olivia said weakly.

"I promise Olivia. I just don't want anyone to hurt you." Elliot sat beside her on the bed and put his hand on her knee. "Please."

Olivia put her head onto his shoulder and began to sob quietly. "I can't..." Olivia was shouting the name in her head but something was holding her back.

"Olivia, I just want to help." Elliot whispered quietly into her ear. He began to rub her back. "If you don't want to tell me, I'm not going to force you."

Olivia pulled her face out of his shoulder. "Thanks. I'm sorry for this."

Elliot wiped the tears off her face. "For what?" Elliot smiled.

"You've known me less than twenty-four hours and I've already leaned on you. Can you spell cling on?" Olivia said sarcastically.

"No, I can't spell cling on." Elliot said lightly. He reached his hand up to Olivia's cheek and wiped away a tear. Elliot leaned in and Olivia followed in suite. Their lips met and Elliot attempted to pry Olivia's lips open with his tongue. Olivia's lips remained closed. After ten seconds, the kiss broke apart. Olivia rested her head back on Elliot's shoulder.

"Sorry..." Olivia whispered quietly.

"For what?" Elliot said calmly.

"You know what for." Olivia starred into his blue eyes. "I just don't want to go fast and mess everything up. I hope you understand."

Elliot smiled and grabbed Olivia's hand. "I understand and I agree. We are moving too fast. Like you said, we haven't even known each other twenty-four hours."

Olivia laughed and moved her head from his shoulder to his cheek. "Thanks."

"No problem." Elliot said. He looked over at the alarm clock. "You realize it's ten at night right? Do you need to get back to your room?"

Olivia sighed. "I'm not really welcome there tonight..." Olivia's voice began to drift away.

"Oh..." Elliot took a brief pause. "You could stay here." Elliot said without thinking. When he saw Olivia's reaction, he quickly added onto the sentence. "In my roommate's bed of course."

"I don't want to be a burden..." Olivia said quietly.

"If it was, I wouldn't have invited you." Olivia went to open her mouth to argue. "No ifs, ands, or buts about it. You're staying here."

Olivia sighed. She knew protesting was useless. "You win, I'll stay. Since this is a sleepover, are you going to paint each other's nails and talk about boys?"

"Of course we are." Elliot said sarcastically. "All I want to hear you talk about is other boys."

Olivia smiled. "What other boys?"

Elliot smiled back. "You probably have to fight guys off with a ten foot pole, have you seen yourself?"

Olivia spoke quietly. "I haven't had the best luck with guys lately. But my luck seems to be changing for the better."

Elliot smiled. "Well I wish you luck with that." Elliot yawned. "I have a class at nine in the morning. So I should probably get a bit of sleep."

"Yeah, that sounds like a stellar plan. It's been a long day." Olivia sighed when she reflected on the day. "Whose bed are we on?"

"Currently? Mine. If you want to stay there, you're more than welcome, I'll take the other bed." Elliot said quickly. He was trying to make Olivia as comfortable as possible.

"No, it's your bed. I'll sleep over there." Olivia stood up and straightened herself out. "I'm going to head to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight." Elliot stood up and kissed Olivia lightly on the mouth. Olivia climbed into the bed opposite Elliot. She laid there for a minute before she turned towards Elliot who was already facing her.

"This is a bit awkward." Elliot said quietly.

"Just a bit." Olivia whispered back.

"I'm sorry." Elliot said. "Try to get some sleep okay? If you want, you're more than welcome to climb into my bed.

"No thanks, nice gesture though." Olivia said. "Good night. Wake me up in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight." Elliot rolled over as did Olivia. After twenty minutes, Olivia heard Elliot snore a little bit and she knew he was asleep. An hour later, Olivia fell asleep and the two didn't wake until the sun was in the sky.


	4. The Morning After

**I know this took way too long. So I tried to make super amazing. I hope it worked out. I'm not going to be updating as much. Life's getting in the way, but don't worry! I haven't forgotten about FanFiction! I'll probably update monthly! I'm so sorry guys.**

Olivia began to blink herself awake. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes completely and saw a somewhat familiar setting. Olivia sighed and stretched her body out. She rolled over and saw Elliot. The night came back to her and she sat up straight in bed. Elliot began to move in his sleep, Olivia knew he would be up soon. She debated leaving before he would notice she was gone but something prevented her from leaving.

Olivia looked over at Elliot and saw him blinking himself awake. She got out of bed and began to pace around the room. "What are you doing over there?"

Olivia was startled and turned around. "Good morning sleepyhead."

Elliot groaned. "What time is it?" He began to look for his watch which wasn't on his wrist.

Olivia looked over at the alarm clock. "It's almost eight in the morning."

Elliot bolted straight up. "Crap, I have a class at nine. I still have to shower and stuff." He climbed out of bed and hustled to his closet and pulled out a bathrobe and shower caddy.

"I'm going to go back home. I don't think Casey will be there." Olivia said awkwardly from the corner. She began to move towards the door but Elliot moved into her path.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." Elliot said politely. He leaned over and kissed Olivia gently on the cheek. "Now get outta here."

"I'll see you later." Elliot moved out of her way and Olivia continued out the door. She was about to go down to the cafeteria for breakfast when she realized she didn't have any meal tickets. Olivia sighed heavily and continued to the stairs. She walked slowly up the stairs and to the third floor.

Olivia took long, slow steps until she reached the door. She sighed heavily and stuck her key into the hole. She slowly turned the lock and walked in. Olivia shut and locked the door behind her before she surveyed the room.

Casey was sound asleep in bed, Olivia's bed was still pushed against Casey's. Olivia put her keys down and walked over to her closet. She pulled out her shower caddy, shower shoes, and a towel. She made her way back to the door and slowly walked out. Olivia didn't have her keys, so she decided not to lock the door. Olivia continued to walk down to the bathrooms and showers.

Olivia took a thirty minute shower and than returned to the room. When she returned, Casey was still in bed but she couldn't tell if she was asleep. Olivia's bed was moved apart from Casey's bed. She put her laundry in the hamper and returned everything else to it's right spot.

Olivia went to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt. She quickly dressed and put on some make-up. She opened the drawer of her desk and pulled out her meal tickets. Olivia thought she was going to make it safely out of the room until she heard Casey clear her throat.

Olivia spun around and saw Casey starring at her. "It's nice of you to come home."

"Sorry, I didn't want to lay there while you defended your abusive boyfriend." Olivia said bitterly.

"So you'd rather go sleep with a stranger?" Casey said bluntly.

Olivia shook her head. "Your boyfriend might as well be a stranger, it's not like you guys talk anymore." Casey opened her mouth to respond but Olivia just continued to talk. "Instead he just gets you pregnant."

"Go to hell. You don't know anything about us." Casey said quietly. Her tone had gone from rude to embarrassed.

Olivia should have stopped but she wanted to get everything off her chest. "I know plenty. I got an eyeful last night."

Casey kept her mouth shut. Olivia still didn't stop, she continued to pick at Casey. "And I know a lot more about you and Charlie than you know about Elliot."

Casey opened her mouth and began to fight back. "I know enough, he just wants a quick roll in the hay."

The last words cut Olivia deep and she was too dumbfounded to answer, so Casey continued to throw words back at Olivia. "Which I'm sure he got last night. So get off your high horse and accept it."

"Accept what Casey? Let's hear this." Olivia said. She pulled the chair out from the desk and sat down. "I need to be seated for this one."

"You can't lecture me about sex with my boyfriend of three years when you're out all night having sex with some stranger." Casey was now sitting straight up in bed.

"I'm not going to try to explain last night to you. You would never understand." Olivia stood up and walked towards the door.

"No, I wouldn't..." Casey paused briefly. "because I've never had a one night stand!" Casey shouted the last part.

Olivia paused briefly but decided not to dignify Casey with an answer. Instead, Olivia slammed the door behind her and ran straight down the stairs to the cafeteria. She got in line and grabbed the smallest meal she could find.

Olivia sat at an empty table and wolfed her breakfast down. She surveyed the cafeteria which was still busy. She didn't bother to put her bowl away as she walked out of the cafeteria and into the hall. Olivia pulled out her phone to check the time, she sighed heavily. It was only 9:30. Elliot was probably still in class and she had no desire to see anyone else.

Olivia sat down in the lounge. She sat in silence and watched all the other people walking through, some had books, others were with friends. Olivia got up after half an hour and decided to head up to her dorm. Olivia arrived outside the door and turned the knob, it was locked. Olivia heard rustling inside and decided to swallow her pride. Olivia knocked gently on the door. "It's me, I forgot my keys. Can you open the door?"

After thirty seconds of standing in silence, Olivia heard the lock turn. She slowly turned the knob and walked into the room. There were clothes scattered everywhere. Casey had a big suitcase spread out on her bed. It was half filled with clothes.

Olivia sighed. "Casey, where are you going?" Casey continued to pack as though Olivia hadn't said anything. "Casey, I know you can hear me."

Casey stopped and spun around. "Oh sorry, are you talking to me?" Olivia opened her mouth to answer but Casey spoke over her. "Are you sure I'm not to much of a bad influence?"

Olivia walked over to Casey's suitcase and began to unpack it. "OLIVIA! What the hell do you think your doing?" Casey ran over and began to put the clothes back in.

Olivia grabbed Casey's hands. "Casey, you're not leaving."

Casey pulled her hands away. "I'm not a baby okay? I can leave if I want to. You have no control over what I do." Casey began to put clothes back into her suitcase. "I'm just going to stay with Charlie, he's a burden to you. So that makes me a burden."

Olivia sighed and sat on Casey's bed. "Casey... Don't be like this. You know I'm just concerned about you. I don't want to see you get hurt." Olivia breathed in deep. "I don't wanna baby you, I just want to make sure that you can get out before you get in too deep."

Casey sighed heavier and sat on Olivia's bed straight across from Olivia. "I know Liv. I just need to figure this out on my own. You can't make these decisions for me. I don't want to lose Charlie, I know he can change." Casey pulled her knees to her chin.

Olivia reached across and put her hand on Casey's foot. "I know sweetheart. I want him to change but in order for him to do that, he needs some time. You two spend a lot of time together and you guys should slow it down."

Casey began to sob. Olivia jumped up and put her arm around Casey. "It's okay... I just mean spend less time together."

Casey lifted her head out of her knees. "It's not that! I already tried... It won't work." Casey put her head back down and continued to sob.

Olivia was confused. "When did you try that?" Olivia racked her brain for any memory of a breakup between the two. Olivia's thoughts were interrupted by Casey choking back her sobs. "It's okay Case. Tell me."

Casey lifted her head and turned to Olivia. "Last night..." Casey attempted to go on but she couldn't choke her sobs back anymore.

"But last night... you guys were..." Olivia began to think of last night. "Casey tell me what he did." Olivia took a deep breath and held it in.

"I know what it looked like we were doing..." Casey sighed heavily. "But I didn't want to." Casey began to sob heavily into Olivia's shoulder. Olivia rubbed the small of Casey's back in return.

"I'm sorry Casey. I shouldn't have left... I'm sorry..." Olivia began to cry with Casey. "This is my fault."

Casey lifted her head. "Liv, it's my fault. I shouldn't have tried to leave him." Casey cried heavily. "None of this would have happened if I would have just stayed with him."

Olivia squeezed Casey. "You did the right thing Casey. I don't understand... you defended you two having sex last night."

Casey sighed. "When you turned your back, he told me to lie. If I wouldn't have lied, I don't think either of us would be here right now. He was just mad... He'd never do that if I hadn't made him mad." Casey's voice began to trail off.

Olivia turned and grabbed Casey's shoulders. "Casey. You need to leave him. He's dangerous and you know it. He'll do anything to keep you to himself." Olivia squeezed Casey's shoulders gently. "Casey, I'm here for you."

Casey sighed. "Liv, it's not that simple. I still don't know if I'm pregnant and if I am, there's no way I could say your the father. I need him, not just for me, but for this baby."

Olivia sighed. "There's plenty of single mom's. Especially in New York. You don't need him. I'm here to help with the baby. You have a great family upstate, and besides there's always adoption."

Casey stood up. "Where'd you leave that pregnancy test? I need to know." Olivia stood up and walked over to her desk. She picked up the test and handed it to Casey. "I'm scared Liv."

"I know you are, but I'm here with you. Do you want me to go to the bathroom with you?" Olivia said quietly.

Casey shook her head and sat back down. "I can't do this Olivia. I know there's a lot of single mom's, but I can't be one. I still have so much to do. I wanna go to law school, get a job, get married, and then kids. This isn't right." Casey's voice trailed off again.

"You're strong enough to be a Mom. You know you are. Besides, you don't even know if your pregnant. Plenty of parents become successful after they have kids, it's just harder. I know you Casey, and I know you can do this." Olivia said confidently.

"Stop it Liv. You're just trying to make me feel better." Casey smiled. "At least it's working."

Olivia walked over and squeezed Casey's free hand. "Come on Case. You need to know."

Casey sighed and walked to the door. "Wish me luck." Olivia smiled and watched Casey walk out the door. She sat on the bed and began to process the events of the last half hour. Olivia's brain began to hurt from all the thoughts running through it.

A few minutes later, Casey returned to the room. "There was a line for the bathroom." Casey set the test on her desk and sat beside Olivia. "So did you really mean what you said earlier?"

Olivia turned to Casey and smiled. "Every word of it. So how much longer are we waiting?"

Casey turned to the clock. "Five more hell like minutes." Casey sighed. "God, I don't even know what I'm going to do, either way."

"What do you mean either way?" Olivia said.

"Well, if it's negative, I have no need for Charlie in my life and if it's positive, well... yeah." Casey sighed. "Why is pregnancy so hard?"

"If pregnancy was simple, it'd be no fun." Olivia smiled. "And then everyone would have babies and it wouldn't be special."

Casey sighed. "You're right. I'm just pushing all my thoughts out on you."

"I don't care. It's what I'm here for." Olivia said quietly. The two sat in silence and began to gather up their thoughts. "Hey Casey. It's been five minutes..." Olivia said quietly.

"Oh God! I can't do it, you look!" Casey buried her face in the pillow. "I'm serious Liv!"

Olivia stood up and walked over to the desk. She sighed heavily and picked up the test. She looked down at it. Olivia let out a sigh and turned around. "Casey... the test is..."

**I know you hate me, I'll update soon!**


	5. What To Say

**A/N: I know I fell off the face of the earth for the past couple years, but I am going to update this story and I hope everyone enjoys the story still! Im sorry it's so delayed (which is still an understatement), enjoy!**

Olivia looked closely at the test. _Yep, pregnant, that definitely was those terrible two pink lines. _"Casey...ummm I'm not sure how to say this but, you are pregnant." Olivia's eyes welled up with tears. _Her best friend, pregnant by her abusive boyfriend. How could this situation get worse?_

Casey looked up from the pillow that her head was buried in. Her face was white as a ghost and her eyes welled up with tears. "No, that can't be true. Let me see." Casey reached up at the test, which showed two little pink lines. "I'm going to the student health clinic, I can't have anyone in my family know about this yet. My parents will be so disappointed."

Olivia's mind jumped to the worst place. "Casey, are you getting an abortion?" With all Olivia's mom went through, Olivia was two-hundred percent against abortion.

"Oh no Liv. I just want to go get a check up, and some vitamins." Casey stood up from the bed. "I need to walk, I need air outside of this tiny dorm room." Casey changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and threw her jacket on. Olivia was too shocked to even speak.

"Well, um did you want me to come with you now? And I'll definitely be at the clinic with you." Olivia was now as pale as Casey.

"No, I really need to be alone right now. I'm sorry Liv, I just have a lot on my mind." Casey walked over and hugged Olivia, "I'll be back after my night class."

Olivia squeezed back tightly, "I love you Casey, don't hesitate to call me! Everything will be okay, I promise!" Olivia let go of Casey who looked surprisingly calm. Casey smiled at Olivia and quietly left the room, leaving Olivia alone in silence.

Olivia began to read a book for her psychology class about personality disorders, a subject that was usually of great interest to her, however, she could hardly focus on the words in front of her. The words all blurred together and nothing was interesting to her. Olivia threw the book on her desk, it was a waste of her time to even try doing homework right now.

Olivia couldn't stand to be alone in their room right now but she wasn't sure where to go. Olivia decided to head down to the cafeteria and get some food. Olivia looked like a ghost, her usual olive skin tone, had faded to ghostly white. She ordered a plate of mac and cheese, and took a seat at a table by the window. Olivia picked slowly at her dinner, and watched all the groups of students laugh as they walked by the window. She was instantly resentful of their carefree evening. _I'm not even pregnant, and I think I'm taking this worse than Casey. _

Olivia took another bite of food, before standing up to throw out her meal. She pulled out her cell phone, no new calls or texts. It was only 6, Casey wouldn't be home for two more hours, at least. Olivia got on the elevator and rode it back upstairs. A few of the girls on the floor smiled and said hello, and Olivia just tried to smile back. When she reached her bed, she laid down and closed her eyes. She was so overwhelmed and felt like she had no one to turn to. She wanted to wake up and realize this was all a terrible nightmare.

Olivia began to drift away, her mind finally at rest when suddenly she was awoken by the beeping of her cell phone. Olivia opened her phone to see a new text message from Elliot. The past twenty-four hours with him had been pushed to the back of her mind, but the butterflies began to flutter in her stomach when she read his name.

_Hey Olivia, wanna grab something to eat or something?  
_Olivia had just eaten and really wanted to stay in the room, but she really wanted to see Elliot and just talk to him. _I just ate but if u wanna steal some of my ramen up here, u can come here. _Olivia rolled over and closed her eyes while she waited for her phone to ring again. Instead of hearing a beep on her phone, she got a knock on the door.

Olivia shouted, "Hey who is it?" She sat up and waited for the person on the other side to answer. "It's Elliot, come let me in." Olivia hopped out of bed quickly, stopped by the mirror and checked herself out and headed over and opened the door. "Oh hey, I wasn't expecting you so soon, come in."

Elliot smiled, "Well I wanted to ambush you so I could catch you in your natural environment." Elliot planted a light kiss on Olivia's cheek. "You look like hell, did something happen?"

Olivia walked over to her bed and took a seat. "Too much, make yourself something to eat, food is in the bottom dresser drawer, and it's almost all microwaveable." Olivia began to think about Casey, if she was having such a hard time Casey must be going through hell right now. She needed to talk to someone, and Elliot was the only person she wanted to tell. Even though she'd only known him for a couple days, she felt like she'd known him her whole life.

"Thanks, I'm glad you invited me over, I couldn't stop thinking about you all day." Elliot said softly, he noticed Olivia staring blankly into space. "I'm sorry I'm being too forward. I just don't want to hide how I feel about you."

Olivia noticed that Elliot felt like she was shutting him down. Olivia didn't want to scare Elliot away yet. "No it's not you, it's Casey. I'm having the same feelings towards you, and I'm glad you came over. This is the first time I've actually smiled all day." Elliot had warmed up an instant soup to go, and brought it over to Olivia's bed where he sat right next to her. Olivia laid her head down on Elliot's thigh. She felt so safe telling him what happened. "Casey's pregnant…" 

Elliot was shocked, he didn't even know Casey, but he knew how close her and Olivia were and how much this was effecting her. "Liv, I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine what you're going through. Are you okay?" Elliot began to rub Olivia's back while she was laying on his lap. "It's gonna be okay."

Olivia started to sob quietly. "I don't know, we've been through a lot together. I'm just not sure how to even be there for her. Charlie's a terrible boyfriend lately, and would be a terrible father. Not to mention, Casey's not ready for this. She let our pet goldfish die in two days." Olivia's tears ceased for a minute while she thought about the goldfish who committed suicide by jumping of their bowl, it was a fun memory.

"Liv, you're a strong woman, you can be there for Casey through this, and I wanna be there for you. It's not easy, but it's definitely do-able. Plus, goldfish have a low life as it is." Olivia's head lifted up from Elliot's lap to look at him. His blue eyes were so inviting and his words seemed so genuine.

"God, I'm such a basket case, I'm sorry I'm doing this to you. You're a great guy. I'm just scared for Casey; I know how much her life is going to change." Olivia stood up and sat on Elliot's lap facing him and hugged him tightly, burying his face . The sexual tension between the two was already building after two days, and their chemistry was undeniable.

Elliot could hardly focus on their conversation at the point, feeling Olivia's warm body against him, was causing him to lose control of his thoughts. "You are definitely not a basket case. I don't mind being here for you, especially if it means I get to have you sitting on my lap." Elliot began to run his hands up and down Olivia's back.

Olivia pushed Elliot back on the bed and sat up on top of him. "Well I guess I can handle that trade off. Your lap is a comfortable seat." Olivia leaned down and began to kiss Elliot, it was a soft gentle kiss initially. Soon enough, Olivia was gently sucking on Elliot's bottom lip, desperately longing for more. Elliot's hands were still wandering all over Olivia, exploring all the new territory. Olivia wasn't used to being so aggressive, it was rare that she made the first move like this but she could hardly keep her hands off of Elliot.

Olivia gently pulled back. "Okay, we should slow down before we end up with a baby of our own." Olivia laughed gently. "I'm sorry to get you all worked up like that and not capitalize on the opportunity." Olivia scooted off Elliot and laid next to him in the tiny twin bed.

"Liv, don't be sorry. I promise you its okay. I will wait for you as long as you want to. Besides, what kind of man would I be if I took advantage of you in your time of need?" Elliot leaned over to Olivia and kissed her cheek. "Trust me, it's no big deal."

Olivia opened her mouth to answer when she was cut off by the beeping of her cell phone. "Crap, I have a new message it might be Casey, I need to check it." Olivia reached over Elliot and grabbed her phone off her nightstand.

_on my way back, im pickin up some dinner. see u in 15  
_"Casey is on the way back, I don't think it would look good if we were lying in bed together." Olivia had moved out of bed and began to straighten up the room a little bit. "So I'm kicking you out for the evening."

Elliot stood up out of bed. "Fine, fine. Just take advantage of me, and then kick me out." Elliot laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm kidding, I understand. If you need anything, please call me." Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and the two walked towards the door. "I'm really disappointed I don't get to spend the night with you." Elliot wrapped his hands around Olivia's waist tightly, pulling her closer to him, leaving no space between the two.

"One night soon, how about we go on a real date and then spend a wonderful night together?" Olivia was looking up into Elliot's eyes, and could feel her heart melting.

"I'd love to take you on a real date Olivia Benson. I'll leave you for the evening." Elliot leaned down and planted a heated kiss on Olivia. It lasted for thirty seconds before Olivia pulled away. "Goodnight Elliot, I will see you tomorrow." She hugged Elliot tightly until he walked out the door. "Goodnight Olivia, have a good night."

Olivia watched Elliot head down the hallway to the stairs. The two waved one more time before Olivia closed her door. She threw out Elliot's soup cup, and straightened up her bed, which was kind of a mess. The last thing Olivia needed was Casey thinking her and Elliot had been having sex. Olivia headed to the mirror and straightened up her clothes and brushed her hair. Once Elliot's presence had been erased from the room, Olivia headed to her own bed and laid down. Before she knew it, she heard a key in the door and Casey walked in carrying a back.

"Hey Case, what'd you get for dinner?" Olivia sat up to look at Casey, who looked completely normal and unaffected by their morning together. Casey walked over to her closet and hung up her jacket.

"Oh I stopped by Schroder Hall and got some pasta and cake for dinner. I would have grabbed you some, but I figured you already ate." Casey sat down at her desk and began to eat her spaghetti. "So what did you do all day?"

Olivia couldn't handle how calm Casey was being. "Nothing much, I worked on my psychology paper, and just relaxed since my Social Deviance class was cancelled. How was your night class?" Olivia decided to lie about her day, if Casey was going to be so calm, why should Olivia admit that she had been in a silent panic all day?

"Well business law is never fun, but it wasn't too unbearable." Casey smiled back at Olivia and continued to eat her spaghetti. "Hey Liv, I think I'm going to go home this weekend. I really need to see my parents, and my brother." Casey's tone was so casual it killed Olivia.

"So are we pretending you're not pregnant now or what?" Olivia felt bad for being so blunt with Casey, but she couldn't help it. Casey's pretending wasn't going to get them anywhere except into more trouble.

"Liv, I'm not pretending, I'm just choosing not to think about it." Casey continued eating. She opened her laptop and began to browse the new sites.

"Well it's not going away Casey, so what are you going to do? I mean, you're pregnant. You have to think about it, and it's probably something you don't want to put off. Do you realize what being pregnant actually means? You know, there's going to be a baby in a few months, and you really have to start thinking about what you want." Olivia found herself shouting, she instantly regretted being so harsh with Casey, who had now put her hands on her desk and put her hands in them. "I'm sorry Case, I didn't mean to yell, I just don't know how to handle to handle this."

"Like I do Liv? I may have to give up everything because I made one mistake for some guy who may not even be the one. Every possible thought about this baby have crossed my mind. I need to get away from the city for the weekend. No Charlie, no you, no school, no pressure." Casey turned and faced Olivia, the fear on Casey's face was very apparent. "Liv, I need to sort this out for myself. Not to mention, I need to tell my parents about everything that's been going on."

Olivia walked over to Casey's desk and put her arms around her. "Have you told Charlie yet? Better yet, are you going to tell Charlie?" Casey began to sob again.

"That's the hardest part Liv, I don't know. He has a right to know, but the way he's been treating me lately has made me think he doesn't deserve that right at all." Casey tried to breathe through her sobs. "I love Charlie, he's the only man I've ever pictured myself with, and if our relationship wasn't so damn screwed up right now, this would be so much easier." Casey began to sob uncontrollably. Her entire body was shaking.

"Casey, have you talked to Charlie about it? I mean, I'm definitely not a doctor but I've taken enough psych classes to realize there's something wrong with him. He might have a mood disorder, and if he gets on medication, it could fix your problems." Olivia began to rub Casey's back, she really felt bad for her friend and wished she could relate but she wasn't very experienced with relationships, much less pregnancies.

"I know, I'm trying to get through to him. I think the baby could be the way to do that, I mean this could really make him grow up, and be the man I fell in love with…" Casey's tears began to dry up and she actually smiled. "I really want to be with Charlie, he's great, and you know that. It's just been hard lately, and I know I can't erase everything between us, or between you and Charlie, but I want you to be on my side." Casey was now looking at Olivia, with her eyes beginning to well up. Casey needed Olivia now, more than ever. What Casey said was right though, a lot had happened and Charlie had completely lost Olivia's respect.

"Case… I don't know, it'll be hard for me to respect him, especially if he doesn't change. If he can change, I will support your relationship one-hundred percent. Either way I will support you whole-heartedly and you know that." Olivia stood up from next to Casey. "Now give me a hug, everything will be okay." Casey stood up and rested her head on her friend's shoulder, and the tears began to pour out.

"Liv, you're the best friend I could even ask for. I'd be lost with you." Casey squeezed Olivia tighter, and realized Olivia also had tears running down her cheeks. The two young women felt closer than they ever had before. It felt like them against the world, but they knew that no matter what, they would be able to face any challenge. 


End file.
